Whatever It Takes
by LyricalDisaster
Summary: No way to explain this story, except it's not exactly the usual "snag, bag, and tag". Hope you guys enjoy this one, I've been working on it for a really long time. This story was inspired by a dream I once had... Yes, I had a dream about Warehouse 13. Don't judge me. And there's an oc in here that I hope you guys like.


Claudia was in the Warehouse doing inventory when Cynthia ran down the aisle she was in, yelling for her. "CLAUDIA!" She yelled. Claudia heard her and turned her head. When Cynthia reached her, Claudia looked at her, worried. She was out of breath and looked like she was about to collapse. "Cyn! What's up? Are- are you alright?" Claudia asked. "Y- uh, w- I- I ran... W- we g- got a p-ping." Cynthia managed to get out. Claudia immediately grabbed her hand and started running back to Artie's office. "MORE RUNNING? CLAUDIA YOU'RE GONNA GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Cynthia said trying to catch her breath. Claudia stopped, causing Cynthia to run into her and make them both fall. "I'm sorry Cynthia!" Claudia said, getting up and trying to help Cynthia up. "God, how can a girl your size be only able to do so much running?" Claudia asked. Cynthia was a small girl, weight-wise. Cynthia got up and sighed. "I grew up asthmatic." Cynthia stated. Claudia raised an eyebrow. "Grew up?" She questioned. Cynthia nodded. "Meaning its not as bad now as it was when I was a kid. Sometimes it acts up and makes it hard for me to run." Cynthia explained. "Oh. I get it now. Well we can walk the rest of the way." Claudia said, smiling at Cynthia. "Okay." Cynthia said, starting to walk with her. "So, why didn't you just call my Farnsworth, instead of almost killing yourself to tell me in person?" Claudia asked. Cynthia groaned. "Since Artie STILL has yet to give me my own Farnsworth, I got tired of borrowing Pete and Myka's." Cynthia said. "But-" Claudia started, she was interrupted by her Farnsworth. She took it out and answered it. "Yeah." She said. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? GET UP HERE NOW!" Artie yelled into the Farnsworth. "Okay! Geez, Mr. Grumpy!" Claudia said, speeding up. "Ugh. Whatever. Just hurry up and get over here. This ping is a big one!" Artie said. "On my way!" Claudia said, taking off down the aisle. Cynthia took off after Claudia as soon as she caught her breath. When the two got up to the office, Claudia jumped into the chair, causing her to roll across the room, but she quickly rolled back over to the computer and started typing. "The artifact is... in Hawaii..." Claudia said, confused. "Which island?" Myka asked. "Not sure. Let me just... Aaaloha! It's in Honolulu!" Claudia announced. "Alright then, Myka and Steve, you two go get the artifact. Pete, Claudia, and Cynthia, stay here with me." Artie ordered. Pete opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Artie. "Pete! Don't you dare protest! I need you guys to do inventory. I will research the artifact. Claudia don't protest, I will have everything under control, just go!" Artie said quickly before grabbing the chair Claudia was in and pushing it across the room, while Claudia was still sitting in it, and replacing it with another one and sitting down. Steve and Myka left, leaving the others alone with Artie. Claudia was still sitting in the same chair, Pete in a different one, and Cynthia on the table in front of the file cabinets. "When do you think he'll stop grumbling in frustration?" Cynthia asked Pete and Claudia. Pete shrugged. "Never?" Claudia said. "Artie, just lemme-" Claudia started. Artie put his hand up. "I can do it! Besides, don't you three have inventory to do?! GO!" He shouted at the three. Pete immediately bolted out of the room, and Cynthia fell off of the table and ran away when she got up, Claudia followed shortly after. When they all got into an aisle, they grabbed their clipboards and gloves and spray cans of neutralizer. "Hey, Claud, maybe you and I can make a holster for these things. What do ya think?" Cynthia asked Claudia, staring at her can. Claudia looked over at her and then down at her own can. "Oh yeah... I like it." She agreed, holding her free hand out to Cynthia, who slid her hand over Claud's and then the two fist bumped. Pete rolled his eyes at the two inventors and went on to a different aisle to start. The three got pretty far on inventory and only had to neutralize a few artifacts until they got to a big artifact that was acting up. Cynthia had been in the Marvel aisle; the aisle where there are artifacts that have to do with the Marvel comics, when she noticed one of the artifacts was a bit off. Suddenly, the Superman suit that was off to the side shot a laser or something at her. Cynthia quickly ducked. "Claudiaaa!" She yelled. More lasers shot from the suit as Claudia ran over. "What? Holy-!" Claudia let out as she ducked. "What the hell? That thing shoots lasers?" Claudia yelled in disbelief. Cynthia nodded. "Yes it is! HOW DO WE STOP IT?" She asked Claudia loudly. Claudia shook her head, as if to say that she didn't know, but then she got a look of realization and grabbed her spray bottle. It was upside down so she threw it in the air a little bit to flip it over and caught it. Claudia sat there for a while, occasionally ducking to avoid being hit by the lasers, until she finally got closer to the suit and sprayed it with the neutralizer. When it didn't work, Claudia let out a frustrated groan and threw the can down. "Damn it! It didn't work! Stupid Superman!" She cursed. The suit then started shooting more lasers in her direction, which she dodged. "Get the hose!" Claudia told Cynthia motioning towards the goo station that was a few feet away from her. Cynthia went over and got the hose and pointed it at the suit. She pulled the little lever to neutralize it, but the thing was jammed. "Crap! Claudia, it's stuck!" Cynthia panicked. Claudia ran over to her and tried. "What the hell? Check if there's something in there, clogging it up. I'll check the computer right here to see if it's something in the gooery that's the problem." Claudia said, turning to the computer that was on the wall next to the neutralizing station. Cynthia looked down the hole of the hose. She didn't see anything, so she looked up at Claudia, the hose still pointed at her face. The hose suddenly started working again and released a ton of purple goo into Cynthia's face. Cynthia immidiately closed her eyes and mouth, and let the goo hit her. When it stopped, she dropped the hose and wiped the goo off of her eyes so that she could open them. Cynthia groaned and looked at Claudia who was staring at her and covering her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Why does this always happen to me?! Does the Warehouse hate me or something?" Cynthia asked, upset. Claudia looked around at the Warehouse and shook her head. "No. It's just teasing you." She said, smiling. Cynthia sighed. "Let's just get this over with." She said grabbing the hose once again and spraying goo on the suit. The suit stopped shooting lasers, and so the girls cleaned up and then finished inventory. Cynthia went up to the office with Claudia and stood beside Artie with her arms crossed. It took a while, but Artie finally looked up at her. "What happened to you?" He asked her. "An artifact was acting up, so we tried to use a neutralizing station, but the hose jammed, and while I was trying to see what was up with it, it squirted me in the face." Cynthia answered angrily. Claudia sighed. "Cynthia, I told you! The Warehouse is just teasing you. You have a connection to it, just like I do." She told Cynthia. "But YOU are it's next Caretaker! Not me!" Cynthia exclaimed. "I know! But you just gotta accept that sometimes you create bonds with certain things or people, that you know you don't have a future with! Or at least the future you expect." Claudia told Cynthia. When Claudia said that, a huge wave of emotion flooded Cynthia, and she began to feel strange. Cynthia suddenly began to wonder what kind of future she would have with Claudia. Cynthia stood there with a sad expression on her face, which Claudia caught and suddenly became concerned. "What's wrong?" She asked. Cynthia shook her head. "Nothing. I should, um, get back to the B&B and wash this stuff off. I'll be back later." She said before turning around and leaving. Claudia sat down and sighed heavily.

**Hey there! So I hope you guys liked this story. I know I'm not a very good writer, but I have a good feeling about this one. In case you guys are wondering about my character Cynthia, she is a lot like Claudia, and she is actually based off of me. I'm not as awesome as Claudia, but I wanted to make a character that was like me and Claudia. And Cynthia is not a lesbian, but she does like Claudia. Like, she may or may not have romantic feelings for her, (she doesn't know yet) but she does care a lot about her. And about the Marvel section in the Warehouse, I made that up. And I wanted to have a cool artifact that would act up and be hard to neutralize, so I picked a Superman suit. I couldn't think of anything better than shooting lasers, cause I'm not creatibe when it comes to stuff like that. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter.**


End file.
